Sister Knows Best
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Cora can't help noticing the chaotic chemistry between her brother and one Stiles Stilinski. STEREK eventually and some Derek/Cora sibling feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister Knows Best**

Author's Note: I totally wanted to try out the character of Cora and see if Derek's sister could introduce some interesting new chemistry in how he and Stiles relate.

I gotta say though, I never saw that plot twist coming. Derek has this younger sister we've never heard anything about.

Also, RIP Erica Reyes. Sucks her character had such a short run. I kinda liked Catwoman, but I guess that's just the kind of show Teen Wolf is.

Warnings: Given canon divergent

Pairing: Sterek

ooOoo

**One**

Cora walked around Derek's studio, still feeling oddly out of place. She was glad she and her brother had been reunited. There were things she couldn't voice yet, all the terrible memories of being held captive by Deucalion all those years.

Derek had no idea what he was up against. The alpha pack had kidnapped her from the fire all those years ago. Deucalion had always had his sights on Beacon Hills from the shadows.

She still couldn't talk about it, all the terrible memories, the things the alphas had subjected her to. Derek had told her everything would be alright now.

After she and Boyd had gone on that mad killing spree around town some part of her had tried to anchor itself in Derek. She attacked a few people, but she had better control than Boyd.

Eventually she came to herself, thinking of Derek and their mother. Why was she doing this? She'd cut down some innocent old lady with her claws.

"Derek," she whispered, looking at her blood-soaked nails, her shaking hands.

"Its alright Cora," Derek told her gently, stepping out of the shadows.

"No Derek," she shreiked. "It isn't alright! I killed innocent people!"

"You didn't know what you were doing," Derek said softly. "Cora, please. Come with me."

She did better than that. She ran forward arms outstretched, tears pouring down her face, into his own embrace. Derek held her against him, wracked with emotions, breathing in the scent of the sister he'd been sure had died.

"Its really you," Derek whispered, holding her tighter to him.

Cora smiled a little, recalling their reunion. Derek was such a good brother. He'd forgiven her everything, assured her that none of it was her fault.

She looked over at said brother, standing over his stove, stirring something that was beginning to smell awesome. It was hot chocolate.

He noticed her looking and gave her a winning smile. A real Derek smile, just like she remembered.

"I remember how much you like hot chocolate," Derek told her. "Remember how I used to make it for you?"

"How could I forget?" Cora asked with a smile. "You always made the best."

"Cora," Derek spoke softly. "I'm so glad I have you. That I don't have to be alone anymore."

Derek walked over with two mugs, handing her one. They sat down next to one another on his bed in the corner of the studio. It really wasn't a very big apartment, not like their old house.

"What have you been doing all these years?" Cora asked him.

Derek shrugged.

"After the fire I went to New York. I came back here when I heard about Laura's death. I killed Peter and became the alpha, except he managed to use Lydia to bring him back. We fought Gerard and a kanima."

"Gerard Argent?" Cora asked in mild surprise.

"Who else?" Derek muttered.

A knock suddenly came at the metal door. Derek could smell the visitor immediately. It was his scent. What did he want?

Derek stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open, giving Stiles his best death glare.

"Heya Sourwolf, what's goin on?"

"Could you not call me... " Derek began, but Cora cut him off.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute!" she enthused. "Sourwolf!"

Stiles looked at her in mild surprise, blinking a few times.

"Uh Derek, isn't she a little young for you?"

"She's my sister Einstein!" Derek snapped at him.

"Ohhh," Stiles replied, giving her a little grin. "You're his sister."

Cora smiled at him.

"You are so adorable," she told Stiles. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Stiles beamed at that and started to reply, when Derek clamped a hand over his mouth.

"He's adorable?" Derek shot at her. "Try totally annoying and useless, and if you're thinking about dating him... "

"Don't be silly Derek," Cora said with a laugh. "Of course I'm not thinking of dating him! I was just commenting what a interesting and different person he is."

"Oh he's different alright," Derek smirked.

Stiles hacked into to Derek's hand.

"Ew!" Derek exclaimed at him, jerking his hand away. "I'm infected with your spit now."

"Teach you to try to stiffle my voice," Stiles retorted with a grin. "Besides, I owed you for that punching my hand deal."

"Funny," Derek smirked. "I seem to recall you holding your hand in front of my fist. I guess I made a mistaken assumption... "

Cora watched them argue back and forth with a surprised look. They were squabbling about the smallest little things, almost like a married couple. Her surprise was replaced with mild amusement.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Derek asked him suspiciously.

"I came to ask how it was going with finding your sister. Scott wanted to know. Well I see you found her, so... "

Stiles made for the door, but Derek grabbed his arm, scowling with displeasure.

"You are very rude," he said in a low growl. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Derek let me go!" Stiles struggled against him.

"Derek," Cora said with a smirk. "Come on, really?"

Derek's eyes widened under her stare. What exactly did that smirk mean? He released Stiles' arm without even thinking about it.

"Geez Sourwolf!" Stiles snapped at him. "Next time you grab my arm like that why don't you just twist it off? Fragile human here!"

"You really want me to twist your arm off?" Derek asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh stop you two," Cora snorted. "Its obvious to me what's going on here."

Stiles and Derek looked at one another strangely.

"Derek your sister is kinda scaring me."

"That's wise Stiles," Cora told him with a smirk. "I could probably rip your throat out, seeing as you're only a human and all. Why would I do that though when its obvious you like my brother?"

Derek looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that Derek," Cora told him with a knowing smile. "There's enough sexual tension between you two to bake a cake, so why don't you just do something about it already?"

Stiles looked at Derek again, raking in that sculpted, filled out body beneath thin fabric.

Derek gave Stiles a weird one over, taking in the younger man's hair, those cinnamon eyes that were always so intense. His breath hitched slightly.

"Well I think I'll be going," Stiles said, sprinting for the door.

Derek definitely didn't stop him this time. It was all way too awkward, and in front of his sister no less.

"Cora I love you and all, but I think maybe you're mistaken about Stiles and me. We're just friends. We play around like that all the time."

"Yeah whatever Derek," Cora told him. "Deny it all you want, but I'm a werewolf too. I know what I sensed between you."

Derek looked at the door Stiles had just ran out of with a small frown, inhaling to drink in the boy's lingering scent. That scent that always drove him crazy! If he didn't know any better...

"Derek why don't you do something about it?" Cora asked. "What's the worst that can happen? We all need someone."

Derek folded his arms defensively, but he couldn't ignore his sister. If anyone could get through his walls it was her.

"Something like what?" he asked curiously. "What exactly would you suggest?"

"I don't know, maybe take him somewhere? Like a date."

Derek thought about that. Actually it wasn't the first time he'd thought about it. He just never really knew what he'd say to Stiles about wanting to hang out with him.

"You know I have another idea," Cora broke into his thoughts. "Why don't we invite him for dinner?"

"That isn't too bad of an idea," Derek agreed. "Its a start. I'd feel a lot more comfortable starting with something like that."

"Awesome!" Cora enthused. "You two would be so cute together"

Derek's expression soured considerably at that, but only because he didn't want to admit his sister was right.

ooOoo

Next chapter coming soon. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Derek carefully chopped carrots into small cubes. Cora stood by watching him. Boneless chicken breast was already boiling away in the pot, astonishing their werewolf senses with a delicious aroma.

"I could help you ya know," she said.

"Sure," he replied. "Wash the cellery."

Cora opened the ice box, finding what she was looking for. She stepped over to the sink, turning on the tap.

"I've never known you to really cook before," Cora pointed out.

"Usually I don't," Derek said. "I figured since I'm inviting him to dinner I should fix something."

"That was nice of you Derek."

He smiled a little, knowing his sister was happy. If Cora was happy, he was happy. Derek hadn't felt so happy and truly alive in years. He was glad Cora had survived. He wasn't alone after all.

Today his world was brighter, a little less dark and lonely. He scraped the carrots into the bubbling pot and accepted the celery from Cora. Cooking wasn't so bad when you had other people to cook for.

Maybe with Cora, and perhaps even Stiles around, Derek might cook more often.

Cora stepped next to him, grabbing up the potatoes and starting to peel them.

"Two goes faster," she explained.

Derek gave her a smile. Soon their stew was bubbling away. Derek took out his phone, trying to think about how he should word the text. No he should probably call.

He had Stiles on speed dial of course.

"Yo," Stiles greeted.

"Hey its Derek."

"Oh hey Sourwolf! What's hangin?"

"I made some stew for me and Cora, except I think I cooked too much. I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with us."

Stiles almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Derek was actually inviting him over?

"You're not gonna punch my hand again are you?"

"Stiles, I'm actually... kind of sorry. That was mean of me."

Now he definitely couldn't believe it. Derek Sourwolf Hale apologizing? He sounded truly remorseful.

"Aw hell," Stiles gave a laugh. "Count me in. How can I say no? I can't believe you actually cooked! I'll be there in about twenty."

"Later," Derek said, clicking end call.

Cora was smiling at him.

"What?"

"That was really nice of you Derek," she said. "Apologizing like that."

His baby sister's smile melted his heart. His mouth stetched into a smile again. To think he'd once found smiling so painful, but how could he not smile at her?

"Here help me set the table," he spoke. "We should eat at the table together."

Cora nodded and helped him set plates and silverware out. Three plates, three chairs.

The younger wolf actually smiled when she thought about it. Stiles was so nice. It'd be great if the three of them could eat together more often. Derek should be happy with someone.

The door slid back as though right on cue. Stiles was wearing his usual plaid. Derek actually liked that the boy wore tighter jeans these days. They showed off his lower half nicely.

"What's up?" Stiles asked them with a grin. "Smells good."

"Well we're ready when you are," Derek shrugged.

"Hello again Cora," Stiles greeted her with a wave.

"Hi Stiles," Cora said, blushing in spite of herself.

The boy was just so cute.

Derek spooned out rice and stew onto their plates. Stiles watched him with a strange look. Did Derek's expression seem less hostile, almost nicer?

Cora insisted that the two of them sit across from one another. Soon the scraping of spoons against plates filled the apartment.

"You cook good Derek," Stiles complimented him. "I'm actually impressed. Thank you for having me."

Derek eyed him strangely, not saying anything for a few moments.

"You're welcome," he muttered in a low voice.

Cora thought this was nice.

"Isn't this great?" she smiled at both of them. "I almost feel like we're a family."

Stiles smiled at that, glancing at Derek. The alpha shocked him by smiling back a little. It was a real smile, and Derek actually looked happy!

Derek watched a blush creep into the boy's face, cinnamon eyes bright with affection. He found himself thinking Stiles was beautiful, and it sent a rush of emotions into his chest.

They finished their meal in silence, though they shared the occasional glance. Derek and Stiles were all eyes for one another.

Stiles carried his plate to the sink, running water in it, before turning back to them.

"Well I enjoyed it," Stiles said truthfully. "Thank you Derek. I'll see you."

He made his way to the door, turning back to wave.

"Goodbye," Cora waved.

"See you Cora."

He gave Derek a last glance before sliding the door closed. Derek kept looking at the door, but his heart was really with the boy who had just left. It had felt strangely right.

"Do you love him?" Cora asked, expression thoughtful and curious.

Derek honestly wasn't sure.

ooOoo

Reviews please. Next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Derek sprayed on the Axe. He looked at himself in the mirror. Yeah, he knew he was sexy. He ran a little gel through his raven hair, shaping it into spikes.

Tonight was the night. He'd finally gotten the courage to take Stiles out. Okay, so Cora had actually arranged it, but it was up to him to deliver.

Derek gave himself another one over in the looking glass. Black sweater, tight blue jeans, usual boots. He had dressed to impress.

He walked down the steps from his bed into the living room. Cora smiled and walked over to him, brushing at his sweater a little with her hand, just like the obsessed sister.

"You're really handsome Derek, you know that? I think anyone who wouldn't absolutely fall over you like this must be insane. You taking the car?"

"Nah we're taking his Jeep," Derek replied. "Stiles likes driving."

The two of them sat at the table and played a few hands of cards while they waited for Stiles. Cora and Derek had fallen back in with one another like it hadn't been years. Derek could joke and make her laugh.

Derek felt happy. Cora was doing things to him, slowly opening his heart again.

A small knock came at the metal door before it slid open. Derek did a double take.

Stiles was wearing a black t-shirt and the tightest jeans you can imagine. He'd spiked up his hair too. Derek felt his heart flutter with desire.

"You both look so handsome," Cora enthused. "Can I take a picture? Please?"

"I think I'd be alright with that," Stiles grinned.

Derek nodded and the two of them stood next to one another. Stiles was surprised when the alpha extended his hand. The teen's heart jumped with emotion as he interlocked their fingers. That only made the pitter patter faster.

"You two really compliment one another," Cora told them, snapping the image. "Now go have fun you two."

Derek didn't pull his hand away. Stiles gave him a gentle smile. The alpha could be mean and throw him into things. Who knew he could be like this?

Their hands stayed connected as they walked to the Jeep. Soon Stiles was behind the wheel. They were quiet at first.

"Your sister told me this is a date," Stiles said with a hint of amusement, smirking at Derek. "Is that right?"

"I think so," Derek shrugged a little. "Do you want it to be?"

Stiles knew Derek still found emotions hard sometimes, especially with him.

"Yeah we'll call it a date," Stiles nodded. "I never thought you'd ask."

Derek looked sidelong at Stiles. The boy kept his eyes on the road, but he had a smile on his face. A smile Derek had put there, and that made the alpha's heart flutter again.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked. "Or we could just keep driving around. Your call."

"Well you know I love Chinese," Derek suggested.

"Sounds good."

The Jeep pulled into the parking lot of China Delight about five minutes later. Stiles stepped out. Derek looked at him strangely before they made their way inside.

Derek insisted on paying and they both got dinner buffets with cokes. They both returned to their table with loaded up plates. Derek's appetite could be monstrous, and Stiles was still a growing boy.

They started eating. Derek noticed Stiles glance across the table at him every once in awhile, giving him a small smile. He felt his heart rise again.

The boy's scent wasn't helping. Derek could easily identify it from all the other smells. He'd gotten used to that scent, kind of cinnamon like the teen's eyes. Those eyes that were holding his right now.

"Thank you," Stiles told him. "I mean, this is... nice."

"You're welcome," Derek replied surprisingly softly, giving him a little smile.

"Wow you actually smile these days," Stiles commented. "I notice."

Derek made a face, but it was kinda sheepish, like he'd been caught at something awkward.

"Yeah well, I like having Cora around."

Stiles could understand that. He'd wondered how Derek having his sister back in his life might effect him. It seemed to be having a good effect. Derek smiled more and was at least 60% less grouchy.

"Can I tell you something Derek?"

Derek looked at the teen for a long moment, smelling the subtle change in his scent. It was that smell Stiles got when he was very nervous.

"Sure."

"I think I," Stiles hesitated, fidgeting with his fingers a little. "Not sure how to put this. I like you. I've kinda liked you for awhile."

He looked up from his fingers, but Derek didn't look angry. He didn't really look anything, he just kept looking, holding his gaze strangely.

"I... " Derek tried to find the right words. "I like you too, I guess."

"Really?" Stiles asked, having to contain his excitement.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "You don't really annoy me as much as I pretend. Its... things."

"Things?" Stiles questioned in slight confusion.

"Things I feel okay? I'm not used to feeling. Your scent kind of makes me a little crazy sometimes, if you must know. My wolf isn't sure he likes it. He gets angry sometimes because you make my human side feel a little... "

Derek frowned a little, not sure he wanted to finish that sentence. No, he couldn't admit to being weak.

"Its okay Derek," Stiles told him gently. "Don't push yourself. I think I'm starting to get the two natures thing. You know you're almost like a demigod."

"A demigod?" Derek asked with a little smirk. "Really?"

He thought that was a little funny. Yeah maybe he kind of was. They ate in silence after that. Stiles said he was full, but Derek returned for one more round.

"Geez, where do you put it?" Stiles asked him.

"My wolf eats too," Derek explained.

Stiles wanted to ask, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure he wanted to ruin the mood with that conversation. He settled for resting his face in his hands, watching Derek chow down with a smirk.

"Done now?" he asked with amusement after Derek finished like his seventh plate.

"Yeah I think so," Derek said.

"Right then."

They finished the drive back to the loft in silence. Derek was thinking, and Stiles decided to let him think, seeing the look on the alpha's face.

When he pulled into the drive he looked sidelong at Derek strangely.

"I had a good time," Stiles told him. "Really."

Derek looked at him for a long moment, seeming to consider something. Then he leaned forward and captured those lips for briefest seconds. It was a fairly chaste kiss, but it left Stiles' lips tingling when Derek pulled away.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment. Derek felt a little rush of panic. It was more his wolf was uncomfortable. He felt like the boy was cornering him or something.

"Goodnight Stiles," he managed, reeling the wolf in.

Stiles watched Derek get into the elevator, the doors closing, obstructing the Sourwolf from view. His mind was still reeling. Derek had kissed him, and it was actually okay. Stiles smiled a little, touching his fingers over his lips.

ooOoo

Author's Note: There's going to be more dates and stuff definitely. Your reviews motivate me to continue. Since many of you genuinely seem to like this story I won't rush things. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Stiles looked at the flashing neon sign of the tatoo parlor, gulping in nervousness. Scott gave him a concerned look.

"You sure you want this dude?"

Stiles thought about Derek and what he might think if they had matching tatoos. The two of them were getting closer, and though Derek hadn't verbalized any feelings, Stiles was getting the message.

"Yeah I'm sure," Stiles nodded.

They stepped into the small shop. Stiles winced a little at someone else getting worked on. Some young guy.

"You're really sure?" Scott repeated.

"Yes," Stiles answered a little on edge. "I'm sure Scott! Geez."

"Chill," Scott laughed a little.

The tatoo artist finished the guy's arm and smirked at Stiles.

"I remember you kid. Didn't you say needles make you want to faint?"

"Yeah, but I won't actually be watching if I get the back done right?"

The artist gave him a curious glance before nodding.

"The back huh?" he mused. "For you seventy dollars."

That was a deal. Stiles dug into his wallet, handing him eighty in twenties, telling him not to worry about the change.

"Thanks kid. Any particular design in mind?"

Stiles reached into his pocket, pulling out a paper he'd printed last night, unfolding it and showing him the triskelion.

"No way dude," Scott's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me you wanted Derek's tatoo."

"Yeah well I do," Stiles said with a shrug, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "Middle of the back please?"

The tatoo artist nodded. Stiles lay down on his stomach. The tatoo gun fired up and the artist gave him a smirk before starting.

"Ahhhh," Stiles cried out. "Oh my gods!"

He bit his bottom lip, face contorted in pain. Gods this hurt!

ooOoo

Derek and Cora entered the loft with their grocery bags. They'd gone to do a little shopping. Once everything was put away they kicked back on the couch. Derek pulled his phone out to check his messages.

"Stiles sent me a text. He wants to show me something."

Derek typed a reply and clicked send. He looked at Cora with a strange expression.

"I wonder what he wants to show me?"

"Knowing him?" she asked with a smirk. "I'm sure he'll surprise us. I really like him Derek. He's good for you."

"Yeah maybe," Derek agreed in a low voice. "Maybe he really is."

He looked ahead strangely, glancing at nothing in particular. He thought about the kiss. He actually hadn't mentioned it to Cora yet.

"You know Cora, I kissed him the other night."

She looked at him, smile cracking into a grin.

"Oh my gosh!" she enthused. "You really did!"

She pulled Derek into a hug, squeezing him like crazy. He actually smiled a little. Cora wanted him to be happy, he realized.

The metal door suddenly slid open. Stiles rushed in with a million dollar smile on his face.

"Wait until you see. I just know you're gonna be surprised."

Derek grinned at him.

"Well show me."

Stiles turned his back to them, removing his plaid shirt first. Derek's expression became curious. Surely Stiles didn't?

The boy slowly lifted his t-shirt up. Derek's eyes widened as the triskelion came into view. Cora covered her mouth with her hand in shock. The shirt was gone. Derek's eyes rested on the symbol for several moments.

"Stiles," he spoke softly. "I'm really really flattered. Look at me."

Stiles turned around to face him. Derek had a totally shocked expression on his face, looking at him like he'd never seen him before.

"Do you know what that means Stiles?" Derek went on in almost a whisper. "Remember what tatoo means?"

Stiles thought about it. He didn't think Derek meant "open wound" in this case.

"To mark something?" he asked.

"Exactly," Derek told him. "My mark. It means... you belong to me. We're mates."

Stiles felt his mouth drop open, but he definitely wasn't upset. Derek wasn't either. He rose to his feet and stepped toward Stiles, cupping the boy's chin gently in his hand.

"My mate," Derek whispered. "I love you Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles looked at him a long moment, eyes unsure and nervous. He couldn't believe Derek had actually just said those words for one thing. Derek Hale? Never would he have imagined.

"I love you too Derek," Stiles found himself saying, as he wanted to say it. "I've loved you almost since the day we met."

Derek's eyes softened, his hand moving to his cheek. Cora suppressed a giggle at watching the two of them. Stiles made the first move this time, claiming Derek's lips.

Derek hummed a little and moved his hand to the back of the teen's neck, lips moving with his frantically. He felt Stiles seeking entrance with his tongue, which he readily granted.

Stiles made a soft moaning noise and pulled back, breathing coming out a little erratic, cinnamon eyes slightly glazed.

"That was," he whispered, looking into Derek's eyes. "Oh my gosh."

"Amazing," Derek smiled at him. "You're amazing Stiles."

Stiles wrapped his arms around him. Derek buried his nose in Stiles' shoulder and inhaled, senses overloading with that sweet and spicy scent of cinnamon and sugar.

"My mate," he whispered, looking at Stiles like he was his world.

Stiles smiled, eyes slightly watery with emotion. He was happy. He wasn't sure what mate entailed, but he wasn't put off by it.

Derek turned to face Cora.

"Sorry," he mumbled with a blush.

"Are you kidding me!?" she exclaimed. "That was amazingly cute! You two are like the Ritz. Congratulations Derek. I remember you always wanted a mate."

"Yeah," he said, turning back to Stiles with a gentle smile. "I just never imagined... "

Stiles smiled back. How had Derek never seen it before? That was why the teen's scent drove him so crazy. Of course Stiles was his mate.

ooOoo

Next chapter: Going dancing. The reason I changed this to M by the way is because there is going to be some hot adult stuff.

Reviews are always appreciated, kind readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

"Prom tickets," Lydia announced loudly, sitting at one of the cafeteria tables. "Only fifteen dollars! Get your prom tickets!"

Stiles approached her, pulling out his wallet. Lydia gave him a skeptical smile.

"I'll take two," he said, tossing her thirty.

Lydia's expression lit up with amusement.

"You sound confident. Who's your date Stiles? Sourwolf?"

"Maybe," Stiles smirked at her use of the nickname. "I think he prefers to be called Derek though."

"Right," Lydia said like she really didn't care.

She reached into her box and pulled out two tickets, handing them over.

"When did you and Derek become an item anyway?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Since his totally awesome sister got him to notice me," Stiles exclaimed with a grin. "What about you Lydia? You going with anyone?"

"Maybe," she replied with a smirk. "Guess you'll have to find out."

Stiles didn't press it. He gave her a wave and walked away. There was a time he might have asked Lydia, but they weren't anything other than friends.

Still this was pretty gutsy, to just assume Derek would want go to prom with him. He wondered if the alpha would mild all the bright lights and music.

ooOoo

Derek looked up from his reading when the metal door to his loft slid open. Cora wasn't alone. Stiles followed her in, giving Derek a grin. Oh boy, that grin always meant something.

"What did you do Stiles?" he asked with a smirk.

Stiles reached into his pocket, producing the tickets.

"Ta da!"

Derek's eyebrows raised a little skeptically.

"Prom tickets?" he asked with a snort. "You want me to be your date to prom?"

"Who else?" Stiles asked. "We are mates. That's the word you used."

"That's very true," Derek grinned. "And my answer's yes."

Stiles hugged him enthusiastically. He couldn't wait.

ooOoo

The night of prom arrived. Stiles and Derek stood in his apartment living room, both dressed in suits. Cora was dressed in a blue silk gown. She was taking Isaac.

That's who they were waiting for. Cora was driving she and Isaac in the Camaro. Derek hadn't been able to tell her no. He and Stiles were taking the Jeep.

"Here pin this on me," Stiles told Derek, handing him his carnation.

Derek smiled at him, pinning the flower on Stiles. Stiles pinned his on Derek next.

"You two are hot," Cora told them.

"Thanks," Stiles grinned. "You're not bad yourself."

Cora blushed a little and looked away. She still thought Stiles was adorable. The loft door slid open and Isaac walked in showing off his own suit.

"Thanks for letting me take Cora to prom Derek," Isaac spoke.

"Yeah well treat her good," he said, giving Isaac a slight warning look.

"Alright protective older brother," Cora muttered. "Geez."

Derek smirked a little and held his arm out.

"That's our cue Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles linked his arm through Derek's with a grin. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, getting to take Derek to prom. A year ago he wouldn't have even considered that a possibility. Lydia would have been his safe choice.

They were soon on their way, Stiles keeping his eyes on the road sharply. That's one thing Derek could say about Stiles. He was a careful driver, and he loved this Jeep.

Derek could hardly believe it himself when they parked in front of the school gymnasium. Here he was attending a dance at his old high school, his second prom.

They exited the Jeep and Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek's, walking into the gym together. A few girls that passed them eyed them with a blush and giggled.

'That's right bitches,' Stiles thought. 'You can look at my totally hot boyfriend, but you can't touch.'

It turned out to be Mr. Harris taking the tickets, but even the chemistry teacher couldn't ruin this night. The teacher eyed Stiles with a malevolent smirk.

"Well Mr. Stilinski," he drawled. "Imagine seeing you here, and with Derek Hale no less. You do remember me don't you Derek?"

"How could I forget Mr. Harris?" Derek asked sarcastically. "You were always my favorite teacher. You're so nice to your students."

Mr. Harris scowled at the sarcasm, but let it drop. Derek was known for his temper.

"Isn't Stilinski a little young for you?" he asked Derek.

"His dad says its ok," Derek shrugged.

"Uh huh," Mr. Harris nodded. " Well give me your tickets and get moving."

Stiles handed over the tickets, not at all sorry to part company with his chemistry teacher. He and Derek walked into the throng of students hand in hand. All the girls were gawking at Derek of course and giving Stiles sour looks.

"He's too hot for you," a blond told him rudely.

Stiles frowned a little, but Derek slung his arm around his waist.

"Don't listen to them," Derek said in his ear. "You're perfect."

He planted a kiss on Stiles' cheek to prove his point.

"Come on, let's dance."

Derek held out his hand and Stiles smiled a little, taking it. Once they were out on the floor, Derek placed a hand on his shoulder, continuing to hold his other hand. Stiles placed a hand on Derek's strong shoulder, and the other on his waist.

They began to move and step in time. Derek's eyes gazed into his intensely. Stiles smiled and got lost in those eyes, letting Derek guide their steps. He stepped a little closer and lay his head against the alpha's chest.

"This is perfect," Stiles said gently. "I could stay here forever."

"Fags!"

"Ignore them," Derek told him.

He held Stiles even more tightly to emphasize his point, resting his head on his mate's shoulder. He inhaled the intoxicating scent. Stiles raised his head from Derek's chest, cupping the older man's cheeks, claiming those lips firmly.

Derek emitted a low growl, letting Stiles control the kiss. The teen sure could work those lips and that tongue.

"Stilinski!" a voice shouted.

Stiles pulled back from Derek, eying Coach Finstock sheepishly. The coach approached them with a frown.

"This is a school dance Stilinski."

"Hello coach," Derek greeted the older man with a grin.

Finstock's eyes widened in recognition.

"Hale," he spoke in surprise. "How you been?"

They shook hands. Finstock had that manic grin on his face now.

"You know each other?" Stiles asked.

"Know him!" Finstock exclaimed. "Hale was my best Lacrosse player in his day. I take it you're his date Hale?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "Good seeing you coach."

"You too."

They watched Finstock walk toward another couple, no doubt to get on them about something. Stiles gave Derek an amused look.

"Just how many of my teachers do you know?"

"Probably half," Derek replied. "Beacon Hills isn't exactly a big town. Some of these people will probably teach until they die."

"Well I want some punch," Stiles said. "You coming?"

Derek followed him to the punch bowl. They both noticed Lydia standing against a wall nearby looking downcast and alone. Derek frowned, thinking about it, before muttering into his mate's ear.

"Lydia looks lonely. One dance couldn't hurt."

Stiles looked at Lydia. He did feel a bit sorry for her. She raised her eyes as he approached.

"Hey Lydia. You have a dance partner?"

"No," she shook her head. "Its okay though."

Stiles eyed her with those soft brown eyes.

"You wanna dance one?"

Her eyes actually lit up a little. She looked at him with mild surprise for a long moment.

"Sure," she agreed, taking his hand.

Stiles led her out to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks."

Derek watched them dance, knowing it was nothing but a friendly gesture on Stiles' part. Scott took notice of him and approached.

"Fancy seeing you here Derek."

"Yeah," Derek shrugged. "Who you here with?"

"Same as Lydia," Scott mumbled. "Nobody."

Derek looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well why not Lydia? Did you ever think of that one?"

Honestly he hadn't.

Stiles guided he and Lydia's steps across the dance floor, giving her the occasional smile. Scott cleared his throat loudly and they stopped.

Lydia's face looked almost comical when Scott extended her his hand, but she took it, giving Stiles one last glance.

Stiles made his way back over to Derek.

"You wanna get out of here?" he suggested. "I don't really care about winning king. Not that we have a chance any way."

"Sure," Derek said with a small grin. "What do you have in mind?"

Stiles smirked a little deviously, tracing his fingers up Derek's front.

"Well when you put it that way," he said in a low voice.

Derek grabbed his hand and the two of them walked out of the gym together. Stiles knew what he wanted. It was his prom night. He wanted to finally lose his virginity.

He thought about that failed attempt with Heather at her party, thinking how awkward that was in hindsight. He was glad now that he hadn't given himself up for a fling.

Derek was special. Stiles was going to give it all to him. He wanted to.

ooOoo

Next chapter: You can put it together at this point I think :-p


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Scarcely had Stiles been pulled by the hand through the loft door, and Derek had his lips again, pressing him up against the wall.

The boy wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, probing the older man's mouth frantically with his tongue. The kiss was wet with saliva, heated and sloppy, filled with both their moans.

Derek gave the boy's lips a few more pecks, still resting his forehead against Stiles' own, breathing coming out rapidly. He realized they had way too many clothes on.

Stiles didn't protest when Derek removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his dress shirt just enough to attack his neck flesh and chest.

"Oh yeah," Stiles moaned.

He threw his head back to allow Derek even better access to his neck. The alpha pulled at the soft flesh with his teeth and suckled it using his mouth. This was definitely going to leave a hicky, but Stiles didn't care. He wanted people to see that he belonged to Derek.

Derek smelled the desire pouring off of Stiles in waves, growling and moving down to one of the rigid niples, taking the bud between his teeth.

Stiles started to pant and moan eratically. His body was on fire, every inch of his skin tingling for Derek's mouth.

The alpha unworked the rest of his buttons, pushing the dress shirt off of his shoulders as he claimed the other nipple, kissing and nipping until it was as hard and peaked at attention.

"Stiles," Derek groaned with need, kissing down to the boy's stomach, carefully lowering on his knees.

He was lined up with the bulge tenting the black fabric of the dress pants. Derek felt a need he'd never felt, reached out his hand to rub and massage it.

"Yeah," Stiles moaned.

Derek couldn't take it anymore. The smell was driving him crazy, literally making his mouth water. This was the cinnamon scent of Stiles mixed with hormones and sex.

He fumbled with the button of the teen's pants, working the zipper down, revealing gray boxer briefs.

"Derek oh gods, please!"

The wolf slipped his hands just inside the elastic band, sliding the underwear and pants down Stiles' thighs in a single sweep. The teen's hard and leaking cock bounced out at him. His eyes widened in surprise at the size of the boy.

Derek grabbed the stiff length, giving it a few pulls with his fist, opening his mouth to take in the head.

"Oh my god!" Stiles moaned, threading his fingers through Derek's black hair.

Derek went down on the member with an eager hum, setting a pace as he engulfed Stiles into his warm, wet cavern. Stiles had to exercise every means of his control not to buck forward, to fuck that pretty mouth.

Derek was soon setting a pace, working him like a pro. Stiles was moaning and panting, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

"S-stop," he panted breathily. "Derek I'm about to, oh... "

Derek pulled off of him with a pop, giving the member a few strokes with his fist, just enough to tease Stiles without bringing him over the edge. He had plans and didn't want that to happen just yet.

Derek stood to his feet, grabbing the teen's shoulders as he claimed those lips again. He kissed over to the teen's cheeks, trailing his way to Stiles' ear with his tongue.

"Need you to fuck me," he commanded Stiles. "Put that cock in me. Dominate me. Dominate my wolf. Make it obey."

Stiles gripped Derek by the shirt. The alpha was still fully clothed. He unworked the buttons frantically, finally managing to remove the dress shirt.

All his brain could think was Derek's words, fuck him, dominate his wolf. Stiles wanted to fuck Derek, holy shit did he ever!

He unbuckled Derek's belt, pushing his dress pants and white briefs around his ankles, engulfing his length.

"Stiles yeah."

Stiles hummed around Derek's cock, taking it down to the base. He'd watched a lot of porn. He knew every trick, coming back up, jacking the base as he teased the slit with his tongue.

"Holy," Derek panted.

Stiles smirked and gave the slit another swipe with his tongue. He stood and embraced Derek, giving his lips a few pecks.

Derek exhaled at the full blown lust he saw in those cinnamon eyes.

"Bed," Stiles whispered.

The two of them kissed frantically as they stumbled across the loft, finally falling into the mattress. Stiles kissed down that sculpted chest, running his tongue over those abs he'd dreamed about.

He kissed down Derek's stomach, taking in his cock again, bobbing on it a few times before removing it. He grabbed Derek's legs, pulling him closer, raising him to reveal his well rounded ass.

Stiles grabbed the well toned globes, pulling them apart, feeling a need to taste the wolf's winking hole. He swiped his tongue out over the muscle.

"Holy Christ Stiles!" Derek moaned loudly.

Stiles curved his tongue, dipping it inside the muscle, as Derek moaned and panted for him.

"Such a sight for me like this," Stiles whispered, teasing a finger over the tight ring.

Derek whimpered and let out a moan as the finger continued to tease at his entrance.

"Have lube?" Stiles asked him.

"Beside drawer," Derek said breathily.

Stiles reached over into the beside table, pulling out a bottle of KY that Derek hadn't touched. The thought made him curious.

"How long's it been for you?" Stiles whispered, popping open the lubricant.

"Too long," Derek managed in a low growl. "I only did it that once... "

Kate. Derek didn't even have to say the name. He'd only given himself to one other person, and that had been years ago. He was still practically a virgin himself.

Stiles coated his fingers in the cold gel, returning to Derek's ring of muscle, teasing the hole before slipping one of the digits inside.

"Mmph," Derek grunted, as Stiles worked him.

His breathing quickened. Stiles watched his finger disappear into Derek, working his way in all the way to the knuckle. He slid in a second finger. Derek made a whimpering sound.

Stiles twisted his fingers, making Derek practically howl.

"Please Stiles, please."

Stiles twisted them again, hitting Derek's prostate. The alpha jerked and convulsed with need.

"Need you inside, Stiles... "

Stiles removed his fingers.

"I don't have a condom on me Derek."

"Doesn't matter," Derek grunted. "I want you. Please... "

Stiles squirted lube in his hand, jerking himself, slicking up his cock with the gel. He needed to get inside. He raised Derek up higher, positioning himself against the tight ring, pushing forward just slightly.

He felt his cock push past the walls. Derek grunted and bit his bottom lip a little, face contorting. Stiles gasped at the tightness and pushed forward the rest of the way, completely seating himself.

"Stiles move," Derek commanded.

Stiles set a slow pace, ass muscles clamping around his dick mercilessly everytime he pulled back. He released a groan at the tightness. Derek looked up into his eyes.

"Fuck me," Derek whispered, blue eyes burning into cinnamon. "Come on Stiles. Ride me!"

Stiles used his hands against the mattress for leverage, quickening and powering his thrusts. Derek was jacking himself, panting and writhing like crazy. He'd never imagined the wolf like this.

Stiles grabbed Derek's ankles and began hammering it home. He was going to go over the edge soon. His gaze never left those blue eyes.

Derek's face contorted into pure pleasure, the alpha's breathing becoming erratic.

"Stiles gonna cum!"

Derek grunted, lips falling open as he panted. His milky seed errupted between he and Stiles, coating his chest and stomach.

His ass muscles clenched around Stiles like a vice. The teen exhaled and hammed forward a few more times, feeling his orgasm building. He pulled out of Derek and jacked himself furiously.

"Oh yeah Derek! Here comes!"

Stiles panted as his cum errupted from within him, spilling over Derek's stomach. Stiles came down from his orgasm, nerves still pulsing with the force of his release.

He leaned down and claimed Derek's lips. The alpha's lips danced filthily and needily with his own. Stiles pulled away, breathing ragged.

"That was unlike anything... oh my god Derek!"

"We need a shower," Derek said with a small smile.

Stiles rolled off of him, falling against the mattress on his back, feeling completely spent and content. Derek threaded their hands together. They lay there next to one another, basking in their afterglow.

Derek realized that his wolf wasn't fighting against him or protesting anymore.

"He's submissive now," Derek muttered.

"Say what?" Stiles gave him a curious glance.

"My wolf. That's why you needed to fuck me. You're my mate. My wolf's submissive to you now."

Stiles smirked a little.

"So no more being slammed against stuff or punched in the hand?"

Derek pulled him into a hug. No, no more of that. Stiles was in his arms now, in his arms the boy should always stay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Cora and Isaac stepped into the loft at about eleven pm. Cora sniffed at the air, catching something off. She gave Derek and Stiles a smirk. Derek actually looked a little awkward, but Stiles was oblivious.

"Derek really?" Cora asked with a snort.

"Alright we are not having this conversation," Derek told her.

"Why not?" Cora grinned. "Well congratulations on getting laid."

Derek shook his head at her. Isaac looked a little surprised. He sniffed at the air, catching that sure scent of hormones.

"Wait a minute!" Isaac protested. "You and Stiles, you didn't... "

Stiles snaked his arm through Derek's and shot Isaac a challenging smirk.

"What if we did?" he asked deviously, smirk still in place.

Isaac shrugged like he couldn't care less. He turned to Cora and planted a little kiss on her cheek.

"Well I'm gonna go before this conversation gets anymore awkward. I had a good time tonight."

"I had a good time too," Cora smiled at Isaac. "I'd like to do it again."

Isaac gave them all a final wave as he stepped out of the loft. Cora closed the door behind him and turned to Stiles and Derek with a manic grin.

"Oh my god you guys!" she enthused. "You guys totally did it! Derek what is this my nose tells me? Stiles' scent seems to be mingled with yours now. Its almost overpowering."

"Well I did say he was my mate," Derek told her, pulling Stiles against him.

Stiles felt a fresh rush of love for Derek. Cora was happy for them both. Derek was really happy, Cora realized. Her brother was probably the happiest he'd been since the fire.

She'd watched him change over the past weeks. When she'd first seen him again she'd seen a man of pain and lonliness. Then she'd begun to change that. She'd gotten inside his heart again, as only a sibling can.

Oh she could understand perfectly. Derek had thought he'd lost everyone. What a surprise it must have been to him to see her alive. She'd known in her captivity that Derek must still be alive out there.

Derek had always been so strong, in spite of what he might think about himself. Derek was the most like their mother. She knew that he didn't think that, but he was.

"What are you thinking about Cora?" Derek asked suddenly, seeing her deep look of contemplation.

"I'm thinking about you. About family. I'm glad to have you in my life Derek."

Derek smiled at her.

"I'm glad we still have each other Derek," Cora went on. "We're the only ones left. Stiles, I believe this is the start of something. I know that sounds weird. I want to feel like a family again, and I know you play into that. "When I first set eyes on you I saw things between you and Derek, hidden behind the bickering and glances. I saw two people who already loved one another, they just weren't entirely aware of it, or weren't admitting it."

Stiles eyed her strangely. Yes, that's exactly how he'd felt. He'd liked Derek for awhile. It had started somewhere before the pool incident. Something in him didn't want Derek to die, and he couldn't lose him.

"I do," he spoke. "I do love Derek. There have been times I've wondered exactly why. I didn't want to love him at first. Your brother was a total brooding Sourwolf."

"Hey cut a guy some slack," Derek smirked.

"Well you were. I didn't know how to feel. Honestly I felt things for the person I saw beneath. The person you used to keep locked inside. You could slam me into things, and I'd see something more behind your eyes. When you looked at me, looking so angry, you didn't really hate me."

"No," Derek said quietly. "I didn't hate you. I only knew that your scent drove me insane. My wolf really hated it at first, almost like something was challenging it. You do challenge me Stiles. You challenge everyone. You show us that there's hope for the world, for humanity, if everyone were as caring and kind as you Stiles."

Stiles looked at him gently. Derek cupped his cheek.

"That's why I love you. I used to think all humans were bad. Kate destroyed our family. You though, you make me see that there's good left."

Stiles smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek against Derek's hand. He loved the contact, the affection. Derek leaned forward and kissed those lips, feeling that instant rush. The boy's lips always left his feeling tingly when he pulled back.

"I think you really are my mate," Derek said. "Not just because of the triskelion tatooed on your back, but because of what you do to me. You claimed me as yours when we made love. My body is open to you Stiles, all yours, and every inch of me longs for you."

Stiles grinned a little deviously. Who know Derek could actually talk dirty, or that it could sound so sexy? The alpha continued to gaze into him with those blue eyes. He hesitated a long moment before speaking again.

"I think Cora's right Stiles. Family begins with you again. A werewolf's mate is very important. You're important to me Stiles. I ache every second you're not in my life, by my side."

Derek grabbed his arm gently, gaze softening unbelievably.

"I want us to live together Stiles," he whispered. "If you want that."

Stiles felt his heart flutter. He did want that. He really did! What about his dad though?

"I'll talk to my dad Derek," Stiles replied. "Trust me, I think I can win him over."

"I hope so," Derek said. "I don't want your dad coming after me with wolfsbane laced bullets or something."

"Don't worry," Stiles told him, patting his shoulder. "My dad can be reasonable. Well, sometimes... "

Stiles knew Derek was right to worry. His dad could be reasonable if he saw eye to eye with what was being presented. Stiles kinda doubted he'd like this very much.

Well he'd have to start being truthful sooner or later.


End file.
